<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>without you i am a lie by badwolfkaily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810080">without you i am a lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily'>badwolfkaily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villanelle Whump Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eve's Side, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eve, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, dark!eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For day #2 of whumptober.</p><p>Prompt No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY<br/>“Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped</p><p>Villanelle is kidnapped to get to Eve and Eve's dark side comes out. (Eve's Side)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villanelle Whump Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>without you i am a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle had fought one of the two men off her, they came from the darkness of an alleyway and took her by surprise. She managed to shoot one in the head after a tumble but the second man took her moment of distraction and punched her out.</p><p> </p><p>For once they didn’t really want Villanelle, they wanted Eve Polastri. They just knew the best way to her was through Villanelle. </p><p> </p><p>And it worked. Because the moment Eve got the pictures of a bloody and bruised unconscious Villanelle her darker side came out. </p><p> </p><p>Eve stabbed, poisoned, and tortured every person she could for information on the group of people who did this and she wanted their location. She wasn’t about to give in to their demands either.</p><p> </p><p>They were just a small group whose leader she had helped take down years before and this was their way of revenge. If only they knew who they had taken, the Pandora's box they had opened.</p><p> </p><p>Eve took a group of MI6’s best and stormed the building in which Villanelle had been held. Eve doesn’t even have to lift a finger, the agents around her do all the dirty work for her. But if Eve had it her way she’d torture every single one of the men who had taken Villanelle from her.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she spots her, tied to that chair looking so small and fragile Eve swears she’ll never let something like this happen again. She’ll hunt down every last person who dares to cross her through Villanelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Villanelle?”</p><p> </p><p>But the blonde only mumbles to herself and lets out a cry. Eve gently undoes the bindings on her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle flinches and barely lifts her head to meet Eve’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, is that really you? I’m not hallucinating again am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s heart aches for her but she has to stay strong for her. She cradles her in her arms as she hears her chant her name like a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve.”</p><p>She smooths her back away from her face and smiles, “I’m going to take care of you now, I’m not letting anyone hurt you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve faintly hears Villanelle whisper out, “You saved me, Eve, you always save me,” before she goes limp in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Before Eve lets the paramedics take her she whispers into her ear, “I’ll always save you, V….always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>